Desejo por Suna
by LiLa-perva
Summary: One-shot Hentai GaaIno! "As lembranças da kunoichi loira voltavam naquela noite quente que lembrava a Areia... Seu corpo transpirava puro desejo pelas lembranças do Kage de Suna... "


**FIC- Desejo por Suna**

Autora: eu mesma!!! LiLa !!!! Hauahuahauahuaa!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Kishimoto!!! Porque se pertencessem a mim, eu faria um harém com o Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi e Hidan!!! E dormiria com um deles por noite, ou então com todos de uma vez só!!! ( Se eu aguentaria??? Lógico que sim!!! Sou perva de marca maior, bem!!! XD)

Classificação: +18 ( rate M) Ou seja, putaria das braba!!! Se você for um mero conservador puritano nem queira ler sequer a primeira linha!!!!

Dedico esta fic ao meu amor Gaara, sem ele e as pervertices que fizemos juntos, jamais iria terminar essa fic que estava empoeirada há 3 meses!!! E também dedico as fic-writers BastetAzasis, Brighit de Romanus-Sama e TenTen_san, sem elas não teria começado a pegar gosto por escrever perversões!!! Amo vocês!!!

Betas: Péres Riulton e Lisita --- Sem eles essa perva autora iria pirar com essa desgraça do novo acordo ortográfico!!! Só irei seguí-lo quando tiver vontade!!! ¬¬

* * *

**OOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooo**

Aquela noite estava quente em Konoha, parecia muito com as noites de Suna....

A brisa suave entrava pela janela e tocava o meu corpo molhado recem saido do banho, pegava a toalha e a acariciava sobre o meu corpo....

Sim...ainda me lembro da primeira vez que amei alguem...

Lembro-me dos seus cabelos que reluziam fogo....

Lembro-me dos seus olhos verdes que diante dos meus azuis refletiam amor e desejo...

Lembro-me do seu sorriso malicioso que fazia quando sabia que eu estava no ápice do prazer...

Sim, ainda me lembro de tudo.... lembro do seu corpo sobre o meu,das suas mãos ardorosas buscando prazer sobre a minha intimidade molhada ....

Das minhas mãos causando cicatrizes em suas costas, e as minhas pernas enlaçadas sobre as suas implorando por mais das suas investidas.....

Hummm, a essa altura meu corpo começava a ficar quente, suas lembranças....

Minhas lembranças....

-Oh, droga!!!! Por que você tinha que voltar pra Suna??? Por que seus compromissos como Kazekage tinham que ser mais importantes do que eu??? E por que meus compromissos como jonin, me impediam de ir até você???

A decepção era visivel em meu semblante, porém continuei o que estava fazendo, sai do banheiro e fui até o meu quarto.

Me olhava no espelho, me sentia mais sensual do que nunca!

Meus seios rijos demonstravam a minha excitação por lembrar dos seus toques, ainda haviam marcas roxas em meu corpo lembrando da ultima vez que nos amamos loucamente....

Comecei a passar o meu creme favorito, que coincidentemente era o seu favorito também, o de pera da Victoria... Você sempre me dizia que esse cheiro lhe chamava e excitava....

Despejei uma boa quantidade de creme sobre as minhas mãos e passei-as em meu pescoço, acariciava como a sua lingua e os seus dentescostumavam fazer...

Desci para os meus ombros onde ainda haviam marcas de suas mordidas, e senti um arrepio delicioso ao lembrar que essas marcas foram feitas em uma noite de sexo selvagem!

Passava mais creme nos meus braços e mãos, onde você gostava de beijar delicadamente como se eu fosse uma flor rara do deserto..

Finalmente comecei a acariciar os meus seios, me senti úmida ao lembrar de como você gostava de me provocar....

Lembrei da sua lingua sobre os meus mamilos...Ah, como aquilo me enlouquecia!!!

E quando os seus lábios desciam sobre a minha barriga e davam leves mordidas, e a ponta da sua lingua circulava no meu umbigo...

Nossa! Suas lembranças me enlouqueciam tanto, que eu nem sentia mais a brisa fria que vinha da janela....

Meu corpo estava quente....

Porém meu treinamento shinobi não me permitia baixar a guarda em qualquer circunstância....

Sentia um chackra muito conhecido me observando.... de longe...

E a minha excitação aumentava!!! Acariciava de maneira muito sensual os gluteos que ele tanto gostava de bater.... apoiei uma perna sobre a cama, pra que assim o observador pudesse ter uma vista privilegiada das minhas coxas deliciosas!

Desejava do fundo do meu coração, que o perfume que emanava do meu corpo pudesse chamá-lo logo em direção a mim! Não aguentava mais de tanto tesão!

Droga! Sentia seu chackra, podia sentir até a sua excitação!!! Porque ele não vem logo???

Estava tão excitada, que fechei os meus olhos e comecei a acariciar meus seios...apertavá-os como se ele apertava, quando me pedia para posicionar seu membro no meio deles....

Ahhh, como essa sensação do seu chackra me observando é deliciosa!!!

Podia sentir seu perfume de notas fougère se mesclando ao meu...A sensação de estar em Suna preenchia o meu quarto, junto com a respiração que eu sentia atrás de mim...

Abri os olhos imediatamente.

Senti seu corpo colando no meu, suas mãos nas minhas... Uma delas subiu afastando o meu cabelo da nuca e depositando um beijo delicado...

Ficava admirada como o melhor shinobi da Areia, frio, calculista em que o próprio nome significava adorar a morte, pudesse ser amável e me tratar delicadamente, mesmo eu estando nua e pronta pra ser literalmente devorada!

Talvez seja isso que me faz com que me apaixone sempre por ele!

-Senti sua falta, voltei o mais rapido que pude. Não aguentaria passar mais uma noite sem te ter...

-Eu também!- Me virei e encarei seus orbes verdes, e depositei um beijo inicialmente tímido...

Logo envolvi meus braços no seu pescoço, e senti todo o desejo contido sendo expressado no beijo voluptuoso que me devolvia...Sua lingua entrelaçava-se a minha, e eu sugava seus labios intercalando com pequenas mordidas...

Suas mãos desciam sobre o meu corpo, tateando-o como se não o tocasse a anos...

Interrompi o beijo buscando tomar folego, e logo tratei de tirar suas roupas tão incomodas....

Tirei o seu casaco de Kazekage, e logo rasguei sua camisa que ficava por baixo com toda a força que consegui acumular nas mãos.

Tracei um caminho de beijos iniciando do seu pescoço até o seu abdomem...

Sua pele alva e seu peitoral definido me enlouqueciam...Ainda conseguia ver as marcas de arranhões que as minhas unhas fizeram no seu corpo, e o sentia todo se arrepiar...

Comecei a desabotoar a sua calça, notei que o seu membro já estava rijo, provavelmente estava se masturbando enquanto me olhava escondidamente.

Tirei a sua cueca e encarei o meu shinobi com o sorriso mais safado que consegui fazer.... Ele só me disse: "FAÇA"

Então comecei a provocá-lo...

Levei a lingua delicadamente sobre a glande, suguei e já conseguia sentir seu corpo arfar sobre o meu toque...

Minhas unhas causavam marcas em suas coxas torneadas, e eu começava a engolir seu penis, já havia o colocado todo dentro da minha boca. E o meu Kazekage acariciava os meus cabelos me incitando a fazer movimentos mais rapidos para o satisfazer...

Seu membro latejava na minha lingua, sentia que logo ele chegaria em seu ápice...

Intensifiquei os meus movimentos, me preparava para receber sua essência na minha boca....

Até que senti seu liquido quente invadir a minha garganta e transbordar pelos meus lábios...O ouvi gemer meu nome....

Ah, como eu gostava quando ele gemia pelo meu nome!

Mal terminei de lamber todo o seu esperma, meu shinobi já me lançava com força pra cama...

Deitou-se sobre mim, levou a sua boca sobre um seio e a mão sobre a minha intimidade....

Não resisti aos seus toques e gemi loucamente....Ele sabia exatamente como me tocar e onde eu gostava... até que introduziu um dedo me deixando cada vez mais molhada....

Estava ficando louca de prazer...

Comecei a implorá-lo por mais, até que ele começou a descer e passar a lingua sobre o meu clitóris, e continuava a me estocar com os dedos...

O safado sorria maliciosamente, enquanto eu me contorcia de prazer...

Até que vi seu membro rijo se posicionar sobre a minha entrada, ele iria me penetrar....

Me deu um beijo apaixonado, e introduziu todo em mim.

Gemi alto como se esperasse por isso a vida inteira, como se nunca tivesse feito sexo antes, como se fosse a nossa primeira vez, só que sem a dor caracteristica....Só sentia prazer....

Meu shinobi arfava e gemia baixo o meu nome, aquilo soava como música pra mim...

Enlacei as minhas pernas nas suas costas....Enquanto ele afundava o rosto na curva do meu pescoço...

Então começava a estocar mais rápido...

Sugava um lóbulo da minha orelha, com a mesma intensidade que investia seus movimentos...

Sentia um prazer indescritível!

Meus musculos internos apertavam cada vez mais o seu membro, e as minhas unhas rasgavam a sua pele alva que a areia sempre protegia nas batalhas...

-Ino......

Meu Kage da areia gemia o meu nome num misto de prazer e dor....

Seus olhos verdes encaravam os meus azuis...Sua boca mordia a minha com força....

Esse era um dos nossos sinais...Saberia que logo me mudaria de posição...

Nosso amor não precisava de muitas palavras, sobre cada gesto, toque, monosílabas....

Só isso...eram suficientes pra descrever a necessidade de como saciar o nosso desejo....

Num único impulso se retirou de mim...

Me virou com força, me deixando de costas...

Me empinei pra ele, necessitada em receber seu contato....

Meu Gaara penetrou agora com mais força...

Gemi mais alto...

Poderia sentí-lo mais fundo dentro de mim, suas estocadas rápidas tocavam pontos de prazer que me faziam delirar...

Sádico, ele me dava tapas que marcavam a minha pele...

Ownnnnnn, como eu gostava disso!

Ele conhecia o meu corpo, sabia que eu gostava desse misto de prazer e dor...

Meus gemidos o instigavam a bater mais, e eu correspondia a essas ondas de prazer rebolando cada vez com mais urgência sobre o membro...

Estava prestes a gozar... eu sempre gozava primeiro que ele...

Gemia mais alto, o suor pingava das minhas temporas e os meus musculos contrairam-se da maneira mais deliciosa possível!

Meu shinobi sorria maliciosamente ao interpretar esses gestos, ele adorava me ver gozar!

Suas estocadas eram mais fortes para me fazer desfrutar de cada segundo do orgasmo...

Quando sentiu que eu já tinha me saciado, ele retirou seu membro demasiado molhado e o introduziu no meu anus...

Começou estocando devagar, e o misto de prazer e dor invadiam novamente o meu corpo...

Tentava apertar os meus musculos, queria fazer com que ele sentisse mais prazer...

Ele acariciava os meus seios da maneira mais deliciosa que só ele sabia fazer, enquanto eu gemia loucamente....

Sentia seu membro latejar dentro de mim, o prazer anal que me proporcionava era indescritível!!!

Eu logo iria gozar novamente, ou melhor chegaríamos ao orgasmo juntos...

Suas estocadas eram mais fortes, suas mãos sobre a minha cintura tremiam...

Sussurava o meu nome após uma investida mais forte, e despejava seu liquido quente dentro de mim.....

Meu corpo se tornara cativo dos prazeres que me proporcionava, já não processava tantos orgasmos múltiplos.... Gemia violentamente o nome do meu Kazekage.....

Nossa respiração ofegante nos denunciava a satisfação dos nossos corpos...

Ele se retirou de dentro de mim, deitou do meu lado e me acomodou nos seus braços...

Me deu um beijo doce......Acariciou as minhas costas até sentir que eu adormeci...

O surpreendi quando disse " Eu te amo!"

Meu shinobi sibilou palavras quase inaudíveis, mas altamente compreensíveis ao meu

coração :

-Eu também te amo muito....

Abracei-o mais forte e sorri satisfeita com a declaração.

Então adormecemos saboreando o calor dos nossos corpos....

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOo

Logo pela manhã meu Gaara partiu, saiu antes que o sol nascesse. Sunagakure no sato não poderia ficar muito tempo sem o seu Kage....

Eu também não....

Ele era o meu vício, minha droga mortal.

Já não conseguia viver sem...

OooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOoo

Meu dia iniciou-se em meio as lágrimas, desejava muito ir pra Suna, queria poder desfrutar da companhia do meu amor todos os dias...

Até que recebi um recado da Hokage solicitando a minha presença.

Chegando lá, encontrei meu amigo Shikamaru, mas estranhei meu outro amigo Chouji não estar lá, logo lembrei-me que ainda estava em Kirigakure no sato realizando outra missão.

Voltei dos meus pensamentos quando a Godaime disse:

-Tenho uma missão importante pra vocês dois. A Areia pediu que ambos fossem ajudar no Exame Chunin que se realizará em breve! Esse foi um pedido feito especialmente pelo Kazekage-sama e pela jounin Temari-san!

Não pude disfarçar a minha alegria ao ouvir essa missão!

Olhei de canto e vi o meu amigo esboçar um leve sorriso ao ouvir o nome "Temari" ....

Já fazia um bom tempo que Shikamaru namorava a cunhadinha...

Só que o safado não a assumia por pura preguiça, ou até por medo dos irmãos dela.

Ele sempre dizia que ela era "problemática" demais, mas eu sempre os via se esgueirando em direção a floresta do clã Nara!

-Quero que vocês dois partam da vila daqui a meia hora!!! Entendido?

Em oníssono dissemos o "Hai" mais feliz de nossas vidas!!!

Sai da sala saltitante, estava muito feliz!

Iria em direção do meu vício, da droga potente que consome o meu coração e a minha alma...

Sempre serei viciada em você meu Gaa-kun!


End file.
